Dragons Destiny
by Mining300
Summary: "Destiny is a funny thing, it cannot be changed or altered, no matter what events take place it will always be the same. I can't tell you your destiny, but I can tell you one thing. Your destiny rests on your shoulders alone." - Jie-Long, The Inventor. People will die, wars will break out, romances will bloom, and China will fall.


**(In the Mountains near the Valley of Peace)**

Cheng, a young Chinese Alligator, sat in a lotus position in the middle of a small room with lit candles and portraits of Oogway and Ke-Pa. He took deep breaths and his tail slid across the ground in a slow manner. He wore a dark grey robe with designs of a Yin-Yang symbol on the back, and Oogway and Ke-Pa fighting on the front and sides. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and started glowing; he started having a vision.

**(Several Minutes Later, Dining Room)**

A female Chinese Alligator and a Snow Owl are in a small room that would resemble a kitchen and dining area. They are sitting at a small table locked in conversation.

"So, how's the training going?"The Chinese Alligator, Yan said. She was wearing a red robe with blue designs of dragon scales on it.

The Snow Owl, Lin, she is wearing a white robe with purple designs of lightning. She took a sip of her tea. "Good. I'm making fast progression. What about you? How is your training going."

"Good. My senses have increased faster than I thought."

Yan got up and walked over to a counter an pulled out a cup and dipped it into a pot filling it with tea. "I'm bringing some tea to Cheng." She said and started walking towards the door.

"If he wanted tea he would have come to get some a while ago." Lin said taking a sip of her own tea.

Suddenly the door flew open and Cheng came half into the room looking ready to sprint. "Come on! We need to talk to Jie-Long!"

**(Jie-Long's Personal Study)**

Jie-Long, a young Chinese Tiger, studied the blueprint, he had studied it a hundred times over and without the answer he was looking for. He marked it with a ink and feather. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He rolled up the blueprint and put it on a shelf.

He took a couple steps to the left and took out another blueprint revealing a very familiar design.

He took a deep breath, looking at the blueprint. "Maybe another time." He remarked before putting it away.

Cheng, Yan, and Yin burst through the door. They walking into the middle of the room, all with looks of deep emotion on their faces. Yan looked frightened, Lin looked worried, and Cheng looked angry.

Cheng looked at Yan and Lin before turning to Jie-Long. "Shen is coming."

Jie-Long's eyes widened. "Shen? Wait, I thought he was dead?"

"So did I. Gongmen didn't put him to rest though. He is leading an army similar to Dai-Mongke's." Cheng said as he paced back and forth.

"Do you think they are working together?" Yan asked scratching her head.

"No clue. What are we going to do?" Cheng stopped pacing and sighed in frustration.

Jie-Long walked towards his blueprints. "There is only one thing to do."

"You don't mean-" Lin was soon cut off by.

"Pack up, we are leaving." Jie-Long grabbed several scrolls as Yan and Lin gasped.

Cheng sighed. "After all this time waiting it is finally happening, just as I had foreseen."

"Go pack. And Cheng . . . activate the longest tripwire. Third room in the back hallway on floor Z. I'll meet all of you in the Valley."

"You have three hours. Use them wisely." Cheng said before walking away.

"See you in the valley." She followed Cheng out.

Lin walked up to Jie-Long and they stood there for a couple seconds without saying any words. Suddenly Lin hugged Jie-Long catching him off guard. Lin pulled away from him and looked away. "Be careful." She turned and walked out of the room.

"I plan to."

**(Several Hours Later, Outside of The Base)**

Everyone else had left after Cheng activated the tripwire. Jie-Long was currently walking towards the small group of soldiers that were advancing towards him.

Jie-Long stopped as soon as he saw Shen, who was only 10 feet away. "Shen."

Shen glared at Jie-Long. "You must be Jie-Long, Dai-Mongke told me about your little group, you must be the smart one."

"And you must be a psychotic killer."

"Yes, well I have been known as that. I'll have fun looking at your blueprints."

"Shen, that's not going to happen. There are three reasons we picked this area to have the base."

Shen rolled his eyes. "And what would they be."

"First, its hidden."

"Found it."

"Second, it's close the Valley of Peace."

"I find that covenant."

"Third, it's easy to destroy."

"Destroy . . . no!" Shen looked on in horror as the base behind Jie-Long blew sky high.

"What now, Shen? Without my blueprints you have nothing to defeat the Dragon Warrior."

Shen glared at Jie-Long and then he smiled. "Aim and fire."

A couple wolves and snow-leopards rolled up a cannon and aimed it at Jie-Long. One of them pulled out and lit a torch. Jie-Long took a step backwards as the cannon roared and shot towards him.


End file.
